During the printing process, certain applications such as monitoring applications like print user interfaces, can receive notifications that pertain to the printing process. To date, typical notifications are very basic and simple. For example, a spooler (simultaneous peripheral operations on-line), which is typically used to write contents of a print job to a file on a disk, may generate a notification that it has finished processing a page. However, this is generally where the richness and granularity of the notification process stops.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved notification methods and systems for print-related systems.